tttefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Thomasfan/Archive 22
My Talk Page Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave me a message here and I'll reply as soon as I can. Don't forget to sign and date your entries by inserting ' ~~~~ ' at the end. Dry rails and good running! ;Archives /Archive 1/, /Archive 2/, /Archive 3/, /Archive 4/, /Archive 5/, /Archive 6/, /Archive 7/, /Archive 8/, /Archive 9/, /Archive 10/, /Archive 11/, /Archive 12/, /Archive 13/, /Archive 14/, /Archive 15/, /Archive 16/, /Archive 17/, /Archive 18/, /Archive 19/, /Archive 20/, /Archive 21/ Call of Duty Do you play any Call of Duty games? A Season 5 Fan 02:58, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Does it need protecting? Something has just occurred to me; shouldn't the page Thomas and Friends: The CGI Series be protected so that only admins can edit it. It just seems that if there was one page that would be open to people inserting false info - it would be to this page? Also, it would be a way of an Admin monitoring the news and being able to decide whether it's true or not before it's inserted. What do you think? SteamTeam 11:27, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :Glad you agree :) SteamTeam 16:18, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:William Hope I am deeply ''sorry for what I did. Normally I wouldn't snap but I did I was in a bad mood that day. I have read the rules and I admit I disobeyed them. You may hit me with a strike maybe 2 but please do not block me I am very sorry. BashDashCrashSmash 19:00, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :Do you know where I can find the Offical DOTD Trailer? Thanks! BashDashCrashSmash 19:03, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Wooden Railway Items Where can I get the discontinued Wooden railway items at? A Season 5 Fan 19:12, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :Problem is, I don't know how to order things online. Do you know how? A Season 5 Fan 20:58, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Belle's Crest The crest on her side has been eating at me, and I've been trying to find it. I was wondering, do you know anything about crests like that? I mean, I know there are ones like the cycling lion for a specific company as its BR's? Or if there are specific works like Doncaster that have one? Can you give me any insight? DancePowderer 21:09, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :It looks like it took aspects of several railway crests, Caledonian, NER, LNWR, LMS. You're right, we are going to have to wait until we can see it better. Ugh, this is going to drive me crazy until we find out. DancePowderer 21:54, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ::I get the feeling you may be right. I'm also going to go out on a limb and say it's could be an introduction to the "NWR Crest." Sodor doesn't have a logo in the tv series, you see where I'm going with this so I digress. We're just going to have to wait until we have a better shot of the outside of Belle's cab. God, this really is going to drive me crazy until we can see it more clearly. DancePowderer 04:18, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :::I hope so. If the TATMR trailer is any indication (one of the tapes I got before the movies release had the trailer, the only video I own that has a trailer), then it should be revealed. I just want it to hurry up and get here. I never thought that with the way Thomas is getting so pc that the writers would make a story where the diesels pull a coup. That was pretty far down on the list of what I was expecting from HiT to make into an episode/special, well after the engines discussing and demonstrating the political structure of democracy. :)DancePowderer 04:40, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Day of the Diesel pics Hey thomasfan, It sidekickjason again. I know your annoyed with me and such, but I found something great. I saw on the talk page for day of the diesels page that you weren't able to see the trailer. Well I wasn't either, but using a youtube hack. I was able to get a few pics including Bert or Arry going into the steam works. The steam team outside the diesels works, and Belle which you already have. What I did was I put the part of the video in the URL into this website and got the pics. 1XsCUrK366c is a part of the URL in the youtube video so you can see for yourself. http://i.ytimg.com/vi/1XsCUrK366c/1.jpg http://i.ytimg.com/vi/1XsCUrK366c/2.jpg http://i.ytimg.com/vi/1XsCUrK366c/3.jpg Just check them out and see what you think. From, Thomas and the missing christmas tree goof I Put in a goof saying "In the scene of Donald, Douglas And Thomas passing by the watermill, look closely on the top left corner. Some part of the land is green instead of white". it's true it's just hard to spot. Here is the proof. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cy1H0uap15Y fast forward it to 1:02. it's just hard to spot.(Hsuthe 14:03, February 16, 2011 (UTC)) hsuthe I'm back ;) well i wasn't gone that long. I just got back from the hospital. I still wont be able to edit alot. i will still be able to edit, just not alot. Toby7 21:57, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. ;) Well, not to give out alot of info, but basically they are going to re-vitalize my immune system (It was basically destroyed when I got sick in november) by giving me super-dose steroids. It's a big step considering they have probaley tested me for every diesease known to man. But, I can't go to school, which sucks. The good news is a get to pass the time working on the wikia :). Toby7 01:32, February 17, 2011 (UTC) day of the diesels unnamed characters. do you think we could create pages fir the red and green diesels? we could call one " the green diesel" and the other " the red diesel" and when we discover there names, we can simply move both pages. the reason I think we should do this is because we have pictures of them, but not an article. If you disagree that's fine, but I think we should keep this wikia up to date :) Toby7 16:53, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :OK, that makes sense. :) Toby7 17:14, February 17, 2011 (UTC) DOTD Promo are you going to put the DOTD promo on it's gallery. also, I know you don't need one right now, but I am open to be an Admin. I will be sick for another month or two, and even after that I will have alot of free time. I know though that an admin is not needed right now. jut wanted to let you know. Toby7 Ding!Ding! 21:37, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :The promo that was on the SiF blog. Toby7 Ding!Ding! 00:04, February 18, 2011 (UTC) "Day Of The Diesels" Goof. When i'm watching the trailer over and over , When the Diesels take over the Sodor Steamworks, there are no workmen or people who work at the steamworks. How is Diesel 10 Spinning on the turntable? how are diesels lifted in the air? I think thats a Goof. Percyplunge 01:50, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Talk page How do you leave a link to your talk page? BashDashCrashSmash 15:42, February 18, 2011 (UTC) templates. I was browsing through the wikia and I noticed that on many protected pages there a stub templates. This doesn't make any sense because the templates ask for a "helping hook" but they can only be improved by admins. I am only pointing this out because it seems a little strange. Toby7 Ding!Ding! 17:15, February 18, 2011 (UTC) SiF link Not to be bossy, impatient, or annoying, but have you asked Ryan or the head guys at SiF if we could add a link to the fansite on our main page. again I am not trying to be annoying. right now all I do check the wikia because I literally have nothing to do because of my illness. Toby7 Ding!Ding! 00:07, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :oops :P never mind I saw the link right after I posted the last message. my brain just doesn't work some times :P Toby7 Ding!Ding! 00:14, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Day of the Diesels trailer Have you seen the U.S. trailer for Day of the Diesels on dailymotion? If you haven't seen it yet, go to the Trailer! section, and the link is there. Do you want to be friends? Fanofthomas 03:01, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Page Do you think there should be a page for "Fletcher, Jennings & Co? As so many engines were built there, and add to that, it was seen in a picture from Very Old Engines. Thomasisthebest 03:01, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :HaH! I knew it! Who shall make it? Sounds easy, though. ::Well, what to put. Where it is, when it started, who the built. there's a lot. Thomasisthebest 03:16, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Friends? I hate to be a bother but could you add me to your friend list? Thank you! Your friend BashDashCrashSmash 03:11, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :You forgot to sign your comment! :P BashDashCrashSmash 03:17, February 19, 2011 (UTC) DOTD Trailer I understand that you have had a lot of questions about this, but, I haven't seen it either. Could you please post a link on my talk page for the DOTD Trailer. I've seen the pictures on DOTD, but I haven't seen the trailer. I can't wait too see it. Thanks :) Smoke Stack 08:28, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for that! :D I've looked at it, it looks great! Your message brings me quite nicely onto another question, what is a blog for? And, one last thing. I was going to put a link to my talk page after my, like your Peep! Peep!, but, I can't think of anything. Do you think you could help? Thanks :) Smoke Stack 07:40, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for that! So a blog is for anything, I shall start using mine. Also, thanks for the Toot! Toot!, I will start using that too. XD Smoke Stack 07:12, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Vandalized! the wikia is being vandalized! how can I shunt pages to the scrapyard? Toby7 Ding!Ding! 17:01, February 19, 2011 (UTC) New TTTE Film? Hey Thomasfan,I think we have discovered the title for the WW2 Thomas Movie.Or it might be another special...check this out and see what you think. http://www.fandango.com/thomasandfriendsheroesonwheels_127377/movieoverview "That makes two of us" 23:41, February 20, 2011 (UTC) thomas and his friends Should we create a page for the new RWS book now that we have a working title? Toby7 Ding!Ding! 23:54, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Royal Train response... Here. Ahbadeedeedeeday 03:45, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Toot! Toot! I've got my Toot! Toot! working, thanks for think of it. [[User:Smoke Stack|Smoke Stack Toot! Toot!]] 08:45, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, I've fixed it. :) 'Smoke Stack Toot! Toot!' 17:45, February 21, 2011 (UTC) SiF and MC BUNNS I am glad to here that SiF will had a link to our wikia. I have always felt the wikia has been overlooked. Anyway, should I create a page for the "MC BUNNS" stall at knapford? It was seen at the beginning of hiro helps out. Toby7 Ding!Ding! 19:26, February 21, 2011 (UTC) HiT Thomasfan, by any chance, do you know HiT Entertainment's address? I need 2 right a letter 2 them. Mcqueen9000 02:20, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :Ah. Thanks.I just asked 4 it because I need to talk to them about how good a job they are doing with the show. In my opinion, not a very good job. Mcqueen9000 02:27, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Cross-promoting Hey, reading in your blog post about SiF and the Thomas wiki cross promoting with each other. Will this also include the TUGS wiki? I've been improving it a bit now so hopefully something can be done. --Victory93 05:39, February 22, 2011 (UTC) season 15 typo I found a little typo on the season 15 page. for the UK cast section, ferdinand is spelled wrong. Toby7 Ding!Ding! 19:28, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :thanks Toby7 Ding!Ding! 21:19, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Day Of The Diesels Triva I think this is the first time that Kevin ever left the Sodor Steamworks Area. Percyplunge 22:58, February 22, 2011 (UTC) EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY! Idk what's going on, but I just answered someone's ? on the DOTD talk page, and somehow the entire page has changed. Think you or another admin could help me out of this predicament?! "Come on. Take the pressure off your pistons. Couple me up!" - Hank 00:24, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you so much. I'm sorry if I've bothered you far too much, this week is just my bad luck week. I'm really sorry. "Come on. Take the pressure off your pistons. Couple me up!" - Hank 02:22, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Hornby Rex Hello ThomasFan SirHandelFalcon here about the Hornby Rex. I know that there was a Hornby or Bachamann Rex one of those types of things like bandai tecs. And I saw it straight on wikipedia in 2006 and I know there was some kind of merchandising for Rex,Mike,Frank,and Jock. Please respond back on my page and sorry if this caused any confusion or any negative stuff. :Hi Thomasfan SirHandelFalcon here again about the "Hornby Rex". Well unfortunetly there is none well I guess it was a spam of some sort. *Sighs but all these years I believed that there was indeed a Hornby Rex. Well I am sorry if this caused any confusion or negitive events if you want to talk to me some more I am on Chatango listed as SirHandelFalcon or talk on my talk page Thomas & friends Double Feature DVDS I have these 2 double feature DVDs of Thomas & Friends. Here is what i have & i have pictures to prove it: # Trackside Tunes/ Thomas & his Friends help out # New friends for Thomas/ Spills & Chills. I'll be happy to post up the pictures for you, if you approve it. :) Percyplunge 02:46, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :You want me to give you the pictues, or do you want me to post them up for you? :) Percyplunge 21:12, February 23, 2011 (UTC) many things I have a couple of things to ask/tell you. should the Double Feature page be renamed Double Features? I wasn't sure myself so I didn't rename it. secondly, If you run out of poll ideas, I came up of a whole list of some pretty good ones. lastly, this one isn't as important, but the wikia will turn 5 the day before Day of the Diesels in the UK! Even though I'm American I think that is a pretty cool coincidence. Toby7 Ding!Ding! 04:03, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Thomas and the billboard could you please tell me why the trivia from the Thomas and the billboard was removed? I really thought that was important. I am curious why it isn't considered the first episode to use CGI. Toby7 Ding!Ding! 03:16, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :It's OK. I've fixed it. :) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 03:48, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::oh yeah sorry 'bout saying Rosie's funfair special was the 300th episode. I was reading the talk page and it said something about being the 300th episode, and I didn't think twice. It was around the 300th I believe. anyway it wasn't meant to be a spam or anything of that nature. Toby7 Ding!Ding!< Hey I've sent you 4 messages on the forum today. I'm feeling talkative. LOL ;) 'ZEM talk to me!' 03:19, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :OK, that's great! :) 'ZEM talk to me!''' 03:50, February 24, 2011 (UTC)